Respect?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Albert is heartbroken when a nursing home his friend lives in is to close. A ruthless businessman wants to sell the building from under them. Can Ash and the others help? Does anyone care what will happen to the vulnerable people that live there?With the team still reeling from almost losing Ash and Emma and Mickey's new relationship affecting the team can they pull off the con?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle. All belong to Kudos and BBC televison. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred. For the one reviewer who said I should write Albert's con. Follows on from Old Friends.**

**Respect Your Elders?**

Albert sighed heavily as he stood in front of the younger members of the team. So much had changed sicne he had arrived in London and now he could barely remember what it was like when he had first run into Mickey Bricks and Ash Morgan. Shaking his head he waited for Danny and Sean to stop bickering. Carole handed Eddie a drink before sitting next to him.

"Who actually owns the nursing home?" Ash asked as Albert fired up the laptop so that the images were displayed on the screen in front of them.

"This man." Albert nodded to the picture. "James Michael Kirk, aged 45. Businessman essentially."

"And he owns a home for old people?" Sean was amazed as he looked at the image of the suarve businessman on the screen.

"Bought it two years ago when the original owners went out of business." Albert explained.

"Why?" Emma looked up.

"The land. It's in the middle of a 42 acre plot. The back looks out on to a field owned by the local farmer and it is in easy access to the city." Ash explained. "He wants to sell it so that the place can be bulldozed and turned into a housing estate. You know the type? All mock tudor and shoebox size rooms. Identikit housing for identikit people."

"Sadly." Albert looked at the screen. "Sadly, it all comes down to money."

"These old dears." Sean ignored the narrowing of the eyes as Albert shot him a look. "They'll just find somewhere else to live."

"Not that easy." Stacie sighed. "Not when you're 90, with no family and dementia."

"Indeed." Albert sighed. "Or when you sold your own home to go into a care facility. These are not rich people."

"No." Mickey sighed. He closed his eyes and looked away, remembering his mum when she had been in a similar home. He had sworn then that she would have the best care he could afford. The thought that people in the same situation as her could be thrown on the street made him feel sick.

"What would happen to the people who lived there if it is sold?" Carole was aghast as she listened to the others.

"Some will end up in NHS care, others in EMI care. That's elderly and mentally infirm. Used to be known as Geriatric Psychiatry Units. Not a place I would want to spend my more vulnerable years. Because, thats what these people are. Vulnerable." Albert stated as he stared at the screen. "It just cannot be allowed to happen."

"We wont let it happen." Emma stated firmly. She felt Mickey rest a hand on the small of her back.

"How do we stop it?" Eddie asked.

"Dunno." Ash sighed heavily. "Any ideas?"

"Well." Carole smiled slightly, "I dunno about you lot but there is no way we can let this man sell those people's home. It just can't happen."

"No, it can't." Albert smiled, relieved that his friends seemed to agree with him. "My friend Megan, the nurse. Her husband is a resident there. His dementia means she can't look after him at home. It's people like that this is going to affect."

Mickey glanced at Ash as Albert spoke. He could see the coggs whirring in the fixer's brain. Smiling slightly he looked across to where Emma and Stacie were sat together, both women clearly disgusted at the idea such vulnerable people would be thrown out on the street.

"You know something, Albert?" Stacie smiled. "I think I may have an idea."

#####################

A/N Please review. Is it worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle.**

**Age before Beauty?**

Stacie stared at the computer screen in front of her, glad that she was on her own in the apartment while the others set about observing the mark and trying to think of a plan. She stared at the website outlining what a beautiful home the Shades really was. Shaking her head she smiled slightly when she realised she was no longer alone in the room.

"Albert?"

"Hi." He tugged on his collar before sitting down next to her. "Research?"

"A little." She nodded before turning the laptop to face him. "It looks beautiful."

"It is."

"Then why?"

"Why?" Albert sighed heavily. "Why does anything happen? Why do we do this? Why did you and Danny go to the States, knowing how desperate I was to get away from there."

"Albert."

"Money. It's as simple and as complicated as that."

"I know." She turned her eyes back to the screen. "I know that's why he wants to sell the Shades but that isn't the only reason why I went to New York."

"Ash. I know. Too close too quick but look at Mickey and Emma. Things can work out."

"Can they?"

"Yes. I think so. Remember, Stacie you are not Rachel and Ash is not Jake. Give a man a chance."

"I."

"Think about it. Please. Just think about it."

##################

Sean parked the car in the small gravel filled car park as the rain finally stopped. Danny sat next to him as they both stared out of the windows towards the large building that housed the nursing home. He hated to think of someone like Albert living in a place where he had twenty four hour care, but it seemed the majority of people who lived in the Shades were of a similar age to his friend.

"Mad innit?" Danny sunk down in the passenger side of the car.

"What?"

"This place? Looks so peaceful. Right nice place to spend your twilight years and all that. Now some numpty wants to chuck everyone out so it can be flattened. Like Ash said. It ain't right."

"No." Sean agreed. "It aint right."

"That's 'im." Danny nodded to the man in a business suit parking a few feet away from them. "Reckon we could persuade him to let Albert live 'ere?"

"Albert?"

"Well yeah? Who else is gonna be able to work the inside? It has to be 'im."

"What about Mickey and ASh?"

"Too young."

"You know what I mean."

"Just drive, you daft sod before we're seen. Has Mickey taught you nothing? We have to get an inside man."

Sean shook his head before starting the engine. Before he could move the car there was a sharp rap on the driver's side window. Sean glanced at Danny before winding the window down.

"Alright?"

"You have been watching the home." A well spoken man glared at him. Sean knew there was no way he could lie his way out of it. So he nodded once.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Who are you? What's it to you?" Danny leant across him to get a better look at the man that had stopped their get away.

"James Kirk. I own this place."

"Oh right." Danny slumped back in his chair. "You'd be the man we'd be wanting to talk to then. Told you we should have made an appointment Bruv." Sean glanced at him with wide eyes. "Excuse my little brother here, he's got all the charm of a rattle snake on LSD. You'd be the man we'd talk to about getting my uncle in here."

"Yes, normally. But today I have a few meetings. You'd better make an appointment with Lucy."

"Lucy?" Danny flashed his best charm smile as Sean scowled.

"My receptionist come PA. Give her a ring and I am sure she'll fit you in." He handed him an expensive looking business card.

"Ta mate. That's great." He watched as the well dressed man smiled broadly before nodding and walking away. Sean narrowed his eyes and watched.

"Mickey will never agree to this."

"No." Danny sighed. "But how else to we get an in? We need someone on the inside. If he is selling the place there is no way he will be advertising for staff."

"Unless he needed a temp?" Sean pulled the car out of the carpark and on to the main road.

"Can your sister type?"

"Yeah."

"There's an idea. You aren't as thick as you look." Sean smiled for a moment before realising it wasn't a compliment.

###################

Mickey tugged his jacket sleeves down as he walked across the forecourt of the building company that Emma had found on the Net. He knew the owner was keen to strike a deal with Kirk to buy the land the nursing home was currently on. He had to find out exactly how much the Property Developer was willing to offer.

"Mr Lincoln?"

"Ah." The older man turned to face Mickey and nodded abruptly. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Stevenson. Mike Stevenson." He held out his hand for Lincoln to shake, not surprised when the rotund man in front of him ignored him. "You'd were expecting me?" Mickey tried his best to sound truely disbelieving when the older man stared at him blankly. "I'm from the Building and Planning section of the council." He handed him a small fake ID that Ash had put together the night before. "We called last week."

"That's be Margaret. She forgot to put it in the book. What can you do? Can't sake the wife. You married?"

"Yes."

"Then you'd know what I'm talking about." Lincoln shook his head and smiled. "Oh alright then. It's mad busy but if you say you rang then we'd better fit you in."

"Ok." Mickey watched as the rotund man turned and nodded towards a portakabin in the far end of the car park. "That's my office."

"Lead the way." Mickey smiled as he wondered just how the others were getting on. He had a feeling things weren't going to be as straightforward as he was being led to believe.

####################

A/N Will Emma and Albert go undercover? How will Mickey cope with that? Can Stacie give Ash a chance? Please let me know if I should go on. Reviews make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I only wish I owned Hu$tle. I don't.**

**Fine?**

"So." Sean watched as the others all settled into the booth at the back of Eddie's. "Danny lands us right in it. Tells this Kirk fella we were there to get an appointment to have our uncle put in there."

"And that would be me." Albert raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the two younger men try to look contrite. "Well, we all know I am old enough to be your grandfather."

"Albert." Emma smiled slightly. "No."

"Thank you my dear but we all know I am the oldest here. It seems right that I go in there. Only how do you suggest you have an American uncle or do you want me to try out an accent? I have a passable cockney accent. You wanna hear it?"

"No, thank you Albert." Mickey smiled. "No, I think we can get a reasonable explanation. Ash?"

"I'll think of something." Ash smiled as he watched his old friend drain his glass of scotch and pull on his collar.

"Emma, you sure you can get a job there?"

"Sure." She smiled. "The current secretary, Lucy Davies just won a holiday of a lifetime to New York. A bit convenient eh Ash?"

"Stroke of luck for the poor girl. Working for that scumbag she needs a break." He smiled. Carole burst out laughing as Stacie caught Ash's gaze. She knew Albert was right, maybe it was time to give Ash a chance.

"Anyway." Mickey continued. "Stacie you call them tomorrow morning, tell them about this amazing secretary that can start right away. We have two weeks to do this. Two weeks to stop him selling that care home out from underneath the residents them. This can't be allowed to happen."

"So." Stacie leant forward slightly as Eddie brought the drinks over to them. "I get Emma in. Then what? If they are selling up why would they want to take in more residents? And if we stop the sale then we may not be around to stop them."

"Then 'ow about we make sure they sell it to someone else? Back to the council or some charitable trust? For a knock down price of course." Ash shrugged.

"You could try saying its built on something really important. Like you did when you saved that youth club." Eddie smiled as he handed the drinks around. Carole smiled warmly at the bar man.

"Youth club?" Stacie asked. Sean pulled a face.

"Another job." Ash explained. "A lifetime ago."

"When you were away." Mickey smiled. "It wasn't the original plan."

"Worked though." Ash stared at his drink. "Took me ages to find those toads. Kids have looked after them."

"You kept in touch? After the job was finished?" Sean looked on aghast.

"Yeah, well. You know." He shrugged slightly embarrassed. "They were good kids. Just needed a bit of I dunno, guidance. Like some other young hooligan." He shoved Sean's arm as Stacie smiled. She knew Ash was really just a big softie, he just liked the others to think he was still the big hard man his reputation had him marked as. She took a sip of her drink and tried to focus on what the rest of the team were saying.

"Toads?" Danny laughed.

"Yeah, the rare and endangered Natterjack Toads." Ash stated proudly.

"Actually." Mickey smiled. "They weren't exactly Natterjack but it did the trick."

"So we could do that again?" Emma asked. Mickey turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "It could work. Em, you'd be on the inside with Albert."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "And you lot?"

"Emma Louise Kennedy." Ash stood and held on to the side of his jacket. "You are looking at the new president of the Greater London Conservation Society and we are very interested in the conservation of whatever it is that lives in the grounds of the Shades Home for the Elderly."

"And that would be?" Mickey smirked as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno yet. But I'll think of something. There 'as to be something worth saving there."

"Oh yes. I think you find there's a lot there worth saving." Albert smiled as he thought of Megan and his other friends who lives revolved around the home.

#################################

"Oh yes." Stacie sat up straight as she spoke. "Our reputation as one of London's leading secretarial services is second to none. Miss Bricks will be with you by lunchtime. Oh no problem. Thank you very much for using Typists are Us." She hung up the phone as Emma pulled a face.

"Miss Bricks?"

"First thing that came into my head. We never picked a name for you."

"Emma Kennedy has always got me by. Well, for the last thirty years." She raised an eyebrow as Stacie shrugged.

"God, I feel like a pimp."

"Stacie." Emma turned to face her, one hand on the ponytail band she was struggling with. "That's the last thing you are. Now, come on. What else did you tell him about me?"

"Not much. You and Mickey? How did that happen?"

"Excuse me?" Emma stared at the older woman.

"Sorry, Danny is always telling me I am too nosey for my own good." She looked away, embarrassed that she had asked.

"No, it's ok." Emma walked towards her once her hair was safely in a tight bun. "It's a long story. Put it this way, it took me leaving to make us both see what we were ignoring. Ash nearly died."

"Ash?" The colour drained from Stacie's face.

"Yeah, ended up in hospital in Cardiff. We were attacked on a job." She didn't want to go into details, months later it was still too painful. "Ash took a real beating."

"And you?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt like Ash was."

"No." Stacie felt sick, she had a feeling there was something the younger woman wasn't telling her. They fell silent as Mickey and Danny walked back into the room.

"Ladies." Danny held out his arms. "Looking as lovely as ever. Emma, you look like an old school teacher I had more than a secretary." Emma pulled a face as she put on her austere black framed glasses. Mickey rolled his eyes. Danny never changed.

"Ready?" He asked, knowing that every minute Emma was undercover he would be worried sick. It didn't matter what any of the others said, he knew Emma could do it. It just didn't stop him worrying about her.

"Yeah." Emma smiled at him. For a moment it seemed as if there was no one else in the room. Danny coughed as Stacie punched him in the arm.

"Right then, lets get this show on the road." Mickey ushered them all out of the apartment, only stopping when Emma paused in the doorway. She smiled slightly before squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. Mickey sighed heavily, hoping against hope she was right.

#####################

A/N Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle. I don't think anyone is reading this story anymore. Please review if you are.**

**Home from Home?**

Albert sat in the comfortable armchair that looked out over the grounds of the Nursing Home. The late summer sunshine bathed the grounds in a soft light as he thought about the reason for the scam they were pulling. He knew Ash, Mickey and the others were keen to help but he also knew they were being unrealistic if they thought they could stop the home being sold forever. He shook his head as a young care assistant sat next to him.

"Albert?"

"Hello my dear." He smiled.

"Your nephew called? Sean?"

"Good boy." Albert nodded. He knew Sean and Danny were going to be around for the majority of his stay at the home. Emma had also secured a job as PA to the man they had set their sights on. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought of the wiry man with the expensive suits.

"He seems a nice boy."

"What's your name?"

"Lucy." The young woman smiled. "Lucy Evans."

"Lucy Evans." Albert smiled as he repeated her name. "How old are you?Lucy Evans?"

"Never ask a lady her age." Lucy smiled warmly. "I'm nineteen."

"Oh." Albert closed his eyes. "A child."

"No, I've been here longer than most. Thought I'd work here to get some experience before going to university. I'm going to be a nurse."

"Really? Good for you." Albert beamed at her. " A friend of mine is a nurse. Megan."

"Is she?"

"Yes. You'd like her. Not like that smarmy boss of yours."

"Tell me about it." Lucy rolled her eyes."

"No my dear." Albert could see the girl had a story to tell. "You keep an old, slightly bonkers american company. You tell me."

"You are going to be trouble." She smiled. "I can feel it."

"You are right there, my dear." Albert smiled warmly. He had a feeling Lucy was going to be very useful.

#############################

Emma stared in the full length mirror and tried to calm her nerves. She had never been nervous about going undercover but since the encounter with the Russian she couldn't help but fight the butterflies in her stomach. She hated the feeling that she wold forever be looking over her shoulders. She closed her eyes when she felt a warm pair of hands rest on her shoulder.

"Em?"

"I'm fine." She rested her head back against him as he kissed her neck.

"I know. I just wish."

"What? That Stacie or Carole had gone for this? That's ridiculous. For starters Carole can't type. I can."

"Emma."

"No. Mickey." She turned and looked him in the eye. "I can do this."

"I know you can." Mickey watched as she glared at him. "I never said you couldn't."

"But that is what you think? I told you before if you don't think I can be on this crew just say so."

"Emma." He stepped towards her knowing that she needed him to be able to trust her. "i." he touched her hair as her eyes fell closed. "I love you. You know that?"

"I think so." She smiled. "I think you think that."

"I know how I feel." He pulled his hand away, hurt that she could doubt his feelings for her. "How?"

"In Cardiff I knew you cared for me. When Ash was missing I knew you were worried about me as much as you were him but you have to stop treating me as if I am going to break any second."

"I just can't bare the thought of you getting hurt." He answered honestly.

"Mickey." Emma touched his jacket and smothed her hands up until they were linked behind his head. "I wont break. And right now the only person hurting me is you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What? How?"

"Stop pushing me away Michaesl Stone." She bit her bottom lip when his eyes fell closed. "If you love me like you tell me. Then let me in." She kissed him gently on the lips, relieved when he tightened his hold on her and kissed her deeply. The moment was broken by the sound of Stacie and Ash laughing in the next room. Mickey pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Another pair that needs to sort themselves out." Emma smirked.

"Yeah."

"Oh and Mickey?"

"Yes." He smiled as she pretended to consider what she was going to say next.

"We will finish this later." She stepped out of his arms and picked up her make up bag." Well, go on then. Tell them I am coming." She blushed as Mickey raised an eyebrow before leaving the room. Emma rolled her eyes and took another look at her reflection. Maybe glasses would make her seem more like a secretary. It was now or never.

###################

A/N Short chapter. Please review. Thinking of writing an M rated companion piece with Mickey and Emma. Anyone iinterested in reading it? Is anyone interested in Hu$tle stories?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hustle isn't mine. This staory follows on from Words which is my M rated fic,**

**The Temp**.

Ash pulled his collar tightly to him as he walked towards the car. The early morning sunshine was deceptive. He was frozen but relieved that Danny had done as he had asked and stayed in the car.

"Alright?" Danny smirked as Ash slid into the passenger seat.

"No I am not. I'm bloody freezing."

"You my friend, are always moaning. You are what people call a pessimist."

"Yeah?" Ash turned to him as he started the engine. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is." Danny stated with certainty.

"Ok, so what do people call you?" Ash smirked as the spiky haired man fell silent. "Nah, didn't think you'd want to answer that. Danny drove along the gravel path in silence as Ash smiled to himself. He didn't want to tell Danny but he had a funny feeling he had the information that would help Emma and Albert seal the con.

####################

"Ah, good morning Laura." Albert smiled as he walked into the dayroom. The young care assistant with dreams of becoming a nurse smiled back at him.

"Hello. You're in a good mood today."

"Am I?" Albert sat down. "I am. And why not? The sun is out, the sky is blue, and I've a pretty girl serving me breakfast."

"You are a charmer."

"I've been called worse." Albert chuckled to himself as he pulled his chair closer to the dining table. He looked around and almost couldn't fight the urge to tell the remaining residents what was going on. The only thing that stopped him was knowing how some may not understand, others may not care and some may worry themselves sick over what Kirk was planning for The Shades.

"I'm sure you have. "Laura smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee. "I'll see you later."

"I am sure you will. Oh my nephews, Sean and Daniel may pop in today. They are good boys but a bit flirty."

"I wonder where they get that from?" Laura laughed before turning back to her work. Albert smirked slightly as he thought about the two younger men. He had a feeling Laura was going to think he behaved the way they did when he was a young man but he didn't have the heart to correct her.

###########################

"The Shades." Emma stated as she answered the phone. She couldn't fight the smile that was creeping across her face when she thought of the night before. Mickey's voice on the other end of the line wasn't helping.

"Hi," He walked along the west London street, dodging various commuters as he spoke on his mobile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Emma glanced towards Kirk's office as she spoke, hoping that the oily businessman stayed in his office.

"Em."

"No I am sorry there are no appointments available this afternoon. I can check Mr Kirk's diary if you'd like." Emma hoped he wasn't blushing as Kirk smirked as he walked past her. "No I'm afraid there is no way he can squeeze you in this afternoon. Early next week?"

"He's there." Mickey smiled as he spoke. "Ash has an idea. Danny and Sean will be there this afternoon. I'm sending Carole in as Danny's wife. It's easier if I know there is someone there that can stop them blowing this. I don't like the kids working together."

"That's satisfactory I'm sure." Emma breathed a sigh of relief as Kirk left the room, taking his car keys with him.

"My appointment time or last night." Mickey held his breath as he remembered the look in her eyes when they had woken up in her bed that morning.

"That was more than." Emma blushed. "Look, we said we'd keep us and work apart."

"I know but you can't blame me for wanting an ego boost. Not with the daggers Sean was sending me this morning." He stepped back to let an elderly lady walk past him.

"Ignore Sean. I do." Emma sighed.

"That's it Em. You don't and I don't want us to make things wierd for you two."

"Sean needs to accept I am 30 years old. I can look after myself and I can choose who I want to be with, if my baby brother can't handle that." She shrugged even though she knew Mickey couldn't see her. "What time are Carole and the boys getting here?"

"Around 1." Mickey smiled as he heard her tone change once business was being discussed.

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Oh and Mickey?"

"Yeah?" He half jogged towards a black cab at the end of the street.

"Stop worrying." He rolled his eyes.

"Never, learn to live with it." He laughed as he heard her swear before he hung up the phone.

#################################

"Ash." Stacie smiled as she sat on the sofa next to him. "This is brilliant."

"Yeah well." He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "Sean 'ere had me thinking."

"Me?" Sean laughed.

"Yeah. For once." Ash stared at him, "You were going on about the youth club job we did year before last. Got me thinking. The Shades had a nice plot of land around it."

"Yeah." Stacie nodded.

"And?" Mickey stood in front of the small group.

"And that bit of land is on a public path innit? And ramblers have a right to roam the countryside and on the public paths of the land. Eddie had a look on google for me." Ash ran a hand over his face as he spoke. "Now I did a bit of digging."

"That doesn't surprise me. " Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danny, shut up." Stacie glared at him.

"Anyway." Ash continued. "What would happen if the ramblers happened to find this little fella?" Ash turned the computer he was staring at around so that a small red and yellow ladybird type insect was visible. "That is only found in certain parts of the UK, and only in this particular part of England. Rest of them is Scottish."

"Like Stacie said." Mickey smiled. "You mate, are brilliant."

"I 'av my uses." Ash smirked.

"Yeah." Sean grabbed his jacket as he watched the group, "How does ladybird there stop Kirk from selling the Shades?"

." Ash turned to face him. "Actually, good point. I'm still working on that bit."

"Environmental laws are a nightmare for all property developers." Stacie rested a hand on Ash's arm. "Can take years to get around." She watched as Mickey and Ash smiled broadly. "Especially if you have a real sticker for the rules."

"Like who?" Danny asked. Mickey and Ash tried to contain their smiles.

"Me." Stacie smiled just as Carole walked in.

"Right, luvvies. Time to get the show on the road." She grabbed a slightly startled Danny and frogmarched him from the apartment.

##########################

A/N Anuone reading? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**For Her**

"What time is it?" Danny asked as Sean drove towards the nursing home. Carole rolled her eyes. She was used to Sean asking incessant questions but Danny was beginning to get on her nerves. She knew the younger man was just trying to make sure everything went to plan but it was beginning to get on her nerves. She shoved her compact back into her make up bag as she spoke.

"Time you bought a watch."

"Nearly one." Sean replied as he parked the car on the gravel car park of the nursing home. The rain had abated slightly but the wind was still howling around them. For a moment Carole thought it she would rather have gone undercover as the PA and let Emma get a soaking as they ran from the car.

############

Emma stared at the computer screen. She was bored. It seemed that nothing ever happened in the office. There were the usual phone calls from GPs, families and friends of residents but nothing else seemed to happen. She hadn't expected it to be exiting but she had thought that maybe, just maybe she would be able to find something that would help Albert and the guys. Sighing heavily she got up and walked towards the window. The view from the office was beautiful. It seemed criminal that someone would want to build on it. She smiled at the sight of the small blue Ford Fiesta in the car park. It looked as thought things were going to get very interesting very soon.

"Afternoon." She snapped her head to the left as Kirk walked back in.

"Hello."

"Something interesting in the garden?" He snapped as she did her best not to bite back.

"Not really. The rain has stopped."

"Good." Kirk smiled at her. She felt her skin crawl. "Look, I have an important meeting this afternoon. I am not to be disturbed."

"Yes, Mr Kirk." Emma sighed as two more men roughly her age walked in the room. The taller guy smiled at her as she raised her left hand to her face. The dress ring on her left ring finger had the desired effect as the man coughed before following Kirk into his office. Emma rolled her eyes before going back to her desk. The meeting hadn't been in any of Kirk's diaries, which in itself was unusual. It coud only mean he hadn't been expecting her to be there. No one else was supposed to know about it. She slipped her hand into her handbag and pulled out her mobile phone. Somehow she had to find out what was going on in that office. And she had an idea how.

#####################

"You really think it's gonna work?" Eddie frowned as he saw the picture of the bug Ash was intended to pass off as an endangered species.

"Yeah." Stacie covered Ash's hand with her own. Mickey pretended not to notice.

"And then what?" The Liverpool accent was stronger than ever.

"Then I have to report my findings to the planning department at the local council." Mickey explained.

"But you're not really a councillor. Yous don't work for the council."

"I know that." Mickey smiled. "They don't know that."

"But he still might sell the place." Eddie was lost. He had no idea what Mickey pretending to be a local government official was going to achieve.

"Yeah." Mickey and Ash both nodded. Stacie closed her eyes and rested her head on one hand. "He might. And if he does?"

"Then that's where I come in." Stacie felt as if she was explaining the plan to a two year old with a short attention span. "I am to make sure that land isn't sold. At all. He can close the home if he wants but he can never knock the home down or dig anything on that land up. Kirk's businesses rely on him having a good reputation. The fact that he wants to turf out a dozen elderly and infirm people."

"Including Albert's mate." Ash nodded,trying not to let the anger build. He knew Hannah and knew how much she meant to the American Grifter. There was no way he was going to let the home her husband was cared for in close down. It was unthinkable.

"Yeah." Eddie folded his arms. "And?"

"And." Stacie smiled sweetly. "I can make life very difficult in the papers."

"Blackmail?" Eddie shook his head. "That's not your style."

"No." Mickey raised an eyebrow. "It isn't."

"I care to think of it as gentle persuasion. Sell the home as it is, he makes a profit but not much. There will be a preservation order slammed on it by then anyway so he can't knock it down or put another road there. Keep the home and avoid the bad press. The choice is his."

"And how do you make money?"

"We don't." Mickey held his gaze as Ash turned to face the barman. "On this one, we don't."

"No, Hannah's a mate." Ash agreed. "We're doing this for her."

#########################

A/N Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Visiting Time?**

Stacie sat at the computer staring at the small screen. The insect Ash was intending to pass off as an endangered species did exist. And it was threatened. Smiling slightly she printed off the information and just hoped it looked authentic enough to fool those that needed fooling.

"Stace?"

"Yes, Eddie." She turned as the barman paces the apartment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on." Stacie sighed. The bar man had always been a friend but she had a feeling she was not going to like what he had to say. She turned the computer off and did her best to give him her full attention.

"You and Ash?"

"What about me and Ash?" She felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

"He's a good bloke." Eddie started. "You and him."

"Yes, he is a good bloke." Stacie smiled as she thought of the fixer.

"Yeah. But if he was going to ask you to marry him, "

"Hold on." Stacie held up a hand. "What?"

"Not that he's said anything." Eddie sighed. "But I want to ask Carole and I was wondering how to ask her, like." He blushed furiously as she smiled at him. Her heart rate began to settle to a more normal rate as she realised what he was asking her.

"I'm not Carole. I've been married before." Carole watched as he looked anywhere but at him. "I think she's a very lucky woman. You should take her out somewhere nice. Not the Dog Track but somewhere she likes and ask her. Oh and have a ring. Don't be one of those men that proposes without a ring. My ex did that. It's a bad omen as far as I can tell."

"Yeah." Eddie smiled. "Yeah, a ring."

"Well, go on then." She smiled as he began gathering his things. "She's be back from the Shades soon. Go and at least look for a ring."

"No need." He answered as he pulled his jacket on. "Me Mam left me 'ers."

Stacie sight as she watched him leave. Eddie was many things but an incurable romantic was not what she had thought she would find.

#################

Albert sat in a large armchair overlooking the rain soaked garden as Sean and Danny sat next to him.

"Alright?" Sean leant forward as Danny looked around, clearly uncomfortable. Carole smiled at the older grifter.

"I am fine, thank you Sean." He smiled back. "How's things?"

"Ash and Mickey have a plan." Danny rolled his eyes as he spoke. Carole glared at him.

"I should hope so. I was beginning to think I was going to have to take up permanent residence here." He teased as Danny looked away. "It is not as bad as it looks. I've been in worse care homes."

"Really?" Carole asked.

"Yea, really. At least here the place is clean, there are care workers here that actually do care. It's a good place. And if I were you, Danny I would not turn up my nose. You may well end up living in a place like this one day. It can happen to anyone. Parkinson's, Alzheimer's Disease along with many others things. Do not judge. That is the first rule of doing what we do. So do not sit there and think you know what this place is. Now, Carole. Sean. Tell me what I have been missing."

Sean smiled at the look on Danny's face. Although Albert had barely raised his voice he knew he was on the receiving end of one of Albert's legendary lectures. He had never met a man that could lose his temper without actually raising his voice.

"Stacie and Ash are working on a similar plan to the youth club job a couple of years ago."

"Right. Endangered species." Albert nodded. "Good, means that this place can never be knocked down. He wont be able to sell to the council or any property developers. No one will be able to build on this site."

"As long as they don't realise what we're doing." Sean sighed as Danny stated the obvious.

"Shut up, Danny." Carole knew the plan was dodgy but it was all they had.

"Has anyone heard from Emma?" Albert knew it was time to change the subject. A young care assistant arrived and asked if they wanted tea. Danny shook his head but Carole smiled kindly at the teenager.

"Yes, luv. Thanks." She watched the girl head towards the tea trolley in the corner. "Did you ever learn any manners? She's only a kid."

"I."

"No, no one has heard from Emma since last night." Sean looked away. "I thought you would have been able to see her in here."

"She works in the office. " Albert sighed. "I'm finding out what I can out here. It's Emma that will have the ability to get to the daily running of the place and Kirk's plans."

"You better ask Mickey then." Sean sulked. Carole rolled her eyes.

###########################

Emma pulled her jacket on as the office door opened. Kirk quickly escorted his visitors while Emma made a show of not listening to what was going on. The mobile phone in her pocket bleeped as the office door slammed shut.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, Mr Kirk." Emma checked the text message from Mickey and smiled.

"Important message?" She hated the fact that the man was trying to make small talk with her. It made her skin crawl.

"Only from my boyfriend. We're meeting in town later."

"Oh." Kirk held her gaze. "I might be in town tonight myself. Been a good day, lots to celebrate."

"Really?" Emma smiled, hoping that he would let her in on the plans. "Birthday?"

"No." Kirk laughed. "But once this place is sold, it'll be like all my birthdays at once."

"Sold? I should start looking for another job then. I know I'm only a temp but." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh your agency will find you somewhere. Look, I'd get in touch with them on Monday if I were you. If I have my way, and I usually do this place will be out of my hands in a few weeks." He walked to the door as Emma tried not to show the anger that was building up in her. "Oh, have a good time."

"Yeah." Emma muttered to the closed door. "I will."

##########################

A/N More soon. Just a filler but what will Eddie do? Can Mickey and the others save the nursing home?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle.**

**Best Laid Plans.**

"He is planning to sell, alright." Emma stated as she slipped into the passenger seat of Mickey's car. Mickey nodded as the door clicked closed. The late afternoon rain battering a staccato tempo on the car roof as they sat there.

"Hello to you too." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"The guy is a grade A creep and he is going to sell that Nursing Home. Albert was right. The developers were there today." Emma pulled a memory stick out of her handbag. Mickey raised an eyebrow, he knew Emma didn't like the mark one bit but it was rare that she used such language.

"Em?"

"I managed to get this. I have no idea whether it will be any use. He walked in while I was still trying to download the information. I'll try again tomorrow." Emma smiled as Mickey took the small device from them.

"You did brilliantly."

"Thanks." Emma blushed slightly as their hands touched. "Any news on how we actually stop Kirk from doing this?"

"Yes, well." Mickey gave her his best charm smile. "Stacie and Ash have a plan. We're meeting them and the others in Eddie's in about an hour."

"An hour?" Emma glanced at her watch. "Whatever will we do until then?"

"Well, we're both very resourceful. I am sure we will think of something." Emma laughed as Mickey started the engine.

##################################################

"So when are you going to do it?" Eddie wiped a glass as Ash looked at him over the top of his drink.

"You what?"

"When are you going to tell them that you have found that bug?"

"Ah." Ash nodded, suddenly understanding. "Soon, just waiting for Emma to give us the go ahead. She's in the best position to tell us what Kirk is up to. Albert is the only one who can see what the residents and the staff really want."

"Which is what?" Sean asked.

"I dunno, son. You and Sean were the ones that were visiting him. What did he say?"

"That Emma hasn't spoken to him." Sean stated as Eddie placed a drink in front of him. Carole smiled at her boyfriend as she hopped on the barstool.

"Albert wants out. You alright chick?" She watched as Eddie blushed furously. He had been quiet with her for a few days and it was beginning to worry her. "Are we ready for this?"

"We better be." All eyes turned to see Emma and Mickey walk in. Emma looked exhausted whereas Mickey just looked annoyed. "See what you can get off this." Emma handed the memory stick to Stacie who just nodded.

"You ok?"

"No." Emma rested her head on one hand. "I am not. Kirk is a creep."

"Why?" Ash asked before Mickey or Sean could start being overprotective.

"He lies to people's faces. One minute he's telling families their relatives have a home for life, the next minute he is in his office talking to the property developer. It makes me sick."

"'e 'ad the developers in today then?" Ash nodded. "We better get a move on."

"Long con." Danny stated.

"Yeah, usually but it seems the time scale has been reduced." Mickey sighed heavily as he looked around the bar. "We have to do this right. Ash? Can you sort me out some ID, something that looks legit? I think Counsellor Stone may have to visit them sooner than we planned."

######################################  
A/N Nearly finished. More soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Time?**

Mickey straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. He knew Emma was worried about him going to the nursing home but if Kirk was really about to sell there wasn't much time left. He picked up the fake ID Ash had made for him and put it in his pocket. The small plastic card looked authentic and once more he was left marvelling at just how good a forger the fixer really was.

"You ready for this?" Ash asked as Mickey nodded.

"Yeah. You? That ladybird thing ready to go?" Danny asked as Sean raised an eyebrow.

"That ladybird thing as you call it is a very rare and very beautiful creature that is currently facing extinction. And I. For one will be protesting outside the nursing home at three this afternoon. As will these pair and a dozen or so kids from the youth club."

"Kids?" Stacie smiled as she watched the color drain from Danny's face.

"Yeah. 'ad a word with Joanne and Debbie. Apparently the kids at the club are passionate about the environment. Especially the plight of the lesser known 13 spot ladybird. It was once feared extinct, you know but has since been found in Cornwall and now in the grounds of the Shades. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it."

"And this will work because?" Sean was beginning to wonder if his friends had lost the plot.

"Because the lesser known 13 spot ladybird is a protected species you plank. They can't destroy it's habitat by law."

"So he can't sell the Shades to any developers." Stacie smiled.

"Exactly." Mickey smiled back. He had a feeling that while the plan was insane it was probably going to work.

#####################

Albert looked around the sitting room as the care assistants tried to tidy up around the various residents that were sat on the edge of the room. He was desperate for the con to be over; the nursing home was beginning to depress him. He walked across to the bay window and sighed. The rain had stopped but the tell-tale signs of workmen preparing to dig up the grounds were now more evident. A man in a yellow hard hat stared up at the roof before writing something down on his clipboard. Albert couldn't shake off the sense of pessimism that swept over him.

"Come on Mickey." He mumbled, hoping that his friends could come up with something soon.

#############################

Emma ran a hand through her blonde hair as she stared at the computer screen. Kirk had been locked in his office for most of the morning and she knew a deal was in the offing. What she couldn't find out was when and where the deal was taking place. She pushed her chair away from the desk and wandered over to the window. The rain had stopped but the clouds threatened to provide another downpour. She shook her head and smiled as she saw Ash dressed in army combats and duffel coat wave a placard in the air with a picture of a ladybird on it. He was surrounded by teenagers and people she recognised from the local youth club they had helped out years ago. Smiling she shook her head and stepped toward the office door.

"Mr Kirk?"

"What!" She opened the door an inch or so, knowing he would be annoyed she had disturbed him.

"I think you want to see this." She answered sweetly. "Oh and that counsellor that called yesterday is here." She turned to see Mickey smiling at her. For the first time since they had agreed to take on Albert's mark she had a feeling it was going to be alright.

###############

A/N Please review. It really does make my day as well as making the writing better x


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Save the Ladybird?**

"What?" Kirk stared at Emma as she turned back to face him.

"Good afternoon." Mickey stepped towards him. "I called to say I would be here this afternoon. I hope I haven't come at an inopportune time."

"No, of course not." Kirk lied as he glanced out of the window. Ash could clearly be seen stood next to Sean and Danny with at least twenty teenagers holding placards and chanting "Save the Ladybird!"

"Only it seems you have company."

####################

"This is never going to work." Sean rolled his eyes as Danny kept moaning.

"Shut up." Sean stated calmly as he stood next to a teenager from the local youth club.

"What is his problem?" Dannielle stared at Danny through layers of mascara and false eyelashes. "He's been moaning since we got 'ere."

"Ignore him." Sean smiled. "I do."

"Oi."

"Children." Ash snapped. "Play nicely, stop upsetting Danielle."

"Dannielle?" Danny huffed. "This ladybird crap."

"Oi." Dannielle held her banner closer to him than necessary. "This Ladybird crap is not crap. It's my generation and others after me that will be suffering because old men like you didn't care about the planet you left us. So shut your mouth and keep out of my face!"

"Well I."

"Danny, do as the lady says." Ash smirked. "And shut up."

##################

"Can I get you a tea or a coffee maybe?" Emma smiled sweetly as her 'boss' looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"No thankyou." Mickey smiled at her. "I have to speak to Mr Kirk regarding the application to sell the land."

"It is my land." Kirk stared at him. "I own it, I see no problem with choosing to sell it."

"Ordinarily no." Mickey smiled his best charm smile. "Only, I do hope you haven't got any buyers lined up."

"Actually." Kirk straightened his tie. "I am in a meeting with a developer." Emma walked back to her desk, pretending not to ignore the men talking in front of her.

"A developer? Oh dear." Mickey tugged on his collar, trying to look embarrassed. "I'm assuming then that you didn't know."

"Know what?" Kirk glanced towards Emma as she studied something on the computer screen in front of her.

"That the Shades, or rather the land surrounding the Shades Care Home is a site of national interest as far as conservation is concerned."

"It's just countryside and wasteland."

"On the contrary." Mickey smirked, clearly beginning to enjoy himself. Emma picked up the phone and called Stacie. It was time to get the second part of the plan into action.

#########################

"Yes, I'm on it." Stacie smiled as she sat in her car a few feet away from where the drive to the nursing home started. The television camera crew from the local news were already setting up. "Should get some nice publicity for our friend the ladybird."

"Good." Emma smiled. "I'll be sure to let Mr Kirk know right away." She couldn't help but smirk as she looked up to see the vile businessman dumbstruck.

"What is it?" Mickey asked before turning to see the local news crew pulling into the driveway. "Ah, I see the local conservation group has gained a little publicity."

"I am putting a stop to this." Kirk announced before storming past Mickey and heading out of the office.

################

"Well, well." Albert smiled. The young care assistant stood next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Albert?"

"Something is clearly going on." He sighed. "Mr Kirk looks a little perturbed."

"You know something."

"No Lucy." ALbert glanced at her. "But I think our friend out there does."

"Isn't that your nephew?" Lucy nodded towards where Ash was stood between Sean and Danny.

"So it is." Albert shook his head and backed away from the window. "So it is."

#########################################

"What is the meaning of this!" Kirk yelled as he marched towards the protesters. Ash narrowed his eyes, ready for a fight. Mickey walked slowly behind the businessman.

"You are selling this land to developers." Dannielle yelled.

"None of your business who I sell my land to."

"Ah." Ash stepped nearer to him, aware that the television cameras were rolling. "I think that's where you'll find you are wrong."

###################

A/N One more chapter to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine. This is the last chapter.**

**Lights, Camera?**

"You cannot do this! I'm calling the police!" Kirk yelled as Mickey and Emma followed him towards where the protesters were standing. Emma glanced at Mickey just as Ash pulled himself up to his full height.

"Now listen 'ere." Ash glared at the smaller man. Kirk stepped back a little.

"Would that be wise?" Emma asked as she drew nearer to him. "I mean, it could be bad publicity."

"I." Kirk flustered. "I."

"The less spotted thirteen spot Ladybird is incredibly rare. This land is one of the few places where the ladybird thrives. It is practically extinct in England but it does live here." Sean stated with confidence.

"So." Ash started. "If you sell this land and some hot-shot developer builds on it then you will not just be making some of the most vulnerable people homeless but killing an entire species."

"Ah." Mickey smiled slightly. "I did intend on highlighting that issue." He looked towards where the local television station cameras were filming and smiled. "Maybe all publicity is good publicity?"

"What?" Kirk snapped his head around.

"The cameras?" Emma nodded to where a reporter was talking to the camera. Kirk swore under his breath before storming off towards the reporter. Mickey glanced at Ash and smiled. It seemed Stacie's idea of having the local news turn up had paid off.

#########################################

Albert watched the scene in front of him with interest as Lucy, the care assistant stood at his side. The younger woman seemed amused at what was going on.

"Albert?" She turned to face him. "You know something about this? Don't you?"

"I couldn't possibly comment." He smiled at her.

"What are your nephews doing waving placards and chanting at my boss?"

"My boys." Albert smiled proudly. "Have always been very caring when it comes to things like the environment. You know? People that can't stand up for themselves."

"Like ladybirds." Lucy smiled.

"Like ladybirds." Albert replied as he watched Kirk yell at an irate news reporter. Lucy smiled before rolling her eyes and returning to the other residents who needed her.

########################

"Mr Kirk." Mickey stepped towards him as Emma stood next to Ash and the boys. "It would seem that there is a lot of opposition to you selling this site for building on."

"Oh what? You think?" Kirk rounded on him.

"So it would seem." Mickey smiled his best charm smile. He turned to watch Stacie walking up the hill with a man in a suit next to her. "That would be."

"Councillor Edwards." Emma smiled broadly. It seemed Stacie had really come up trumps this time.

"Mr Kirk." The balding middle aged man glared at him. "You seem to have attracted quite a show."

"This is ridiculous." Kirk hissed.

"No, mate." Ash stepped closer to them. "What is ridiculous is environmental terrorism. These ladybirds are a rare and vital part of the ecosystem."

"Well, there does seem to be quite an opposition. We may have to look again at any planning permission that relates to this site." Kirk narrowed his eyes as he watched the older man.

"You have not heard the end of this."

"Oh the contrary Mr. Kirk. You have not heard the end of this, not by a long chalk." He handed him the piece of paper he was carrying. Stacie glanced at Ash and smirked. "This is a compulsory purchase order. If this land and the nursing home on it is to be sold the only purchasers are to be the council."

"I know what one of those means." He hissed before storming off towards the nursing home. Emma raised an eyebrow before turning to follow him.

###########################

Eddie handed out the drinks and smiled at the crew as they all made their way into the bar. Carole leant on the bar, her left hand resting on the bar.

"Is that?" Stacie beamed at her.

"Oh my God." Emma beamed. "You did it! Eddie!"

"What?" Ash looked suitably non plussed. Albert chuckled to himself as the rest of the men looked blankly.

"Yeah, he did."Carole smiled. Eddie blushed.

"They got engaged." Emma rolled her eyes as Sean and Danny finally seemed to realise what was going on. Carole handed Mickey his drink.

"We did. And anyway, what happened at the nursing home? Is it alright now?"

"Yeah." Albert smiled broadly. "Yes, I think Mr Kirk has had second thoughts about selling to developers."

"Funny how you managed to get that councillor on your side. And the news." Eddie watched as the crew looked suitably bashful. Mickey gulped some of his wine.

"Yeah, lucky that." He squeezed Emma's hand as they all started laughing and joking about the upcoming wedding.

#####################

A/N And that's all folks. Do I write Eddie & Carole's wedding?


End file.
